


Soft

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Peter tried to reason with his teacher in his english class.“Well if your phone is so much more important than my lesson than I think you should read the message out loud.” His teacher stood with his arms crossed over his chest.“How about I just turn my phone in for the rest of the school day instead?”“You aren’t getting out of this, Peter.”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 33
Kudos: 452
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday!!
> 
> I took a mental health day today and it felt so good. Yes, that mental health day included my therapist's office. We had a good talk though. 
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I legit saved people from being crushed by a brick wall the other day. I'm basically Peter Parker in the making. *Shrugs* Yes, it's on video too. 😜

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Peter tried to reason with his teacher in his english class.

“Well if your phone is so much more important than my lesson than I think you should read the message out loud.” His teacher stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“How about I just turn my phone in for the rest of the school day instead?”

“You aren’t getting out of this, Peter.”

Peter sighed and opened the message from Tony, “Don’t think I don’t know what happened last night. Come here after school. We need to talk.”

Snickers were heard throughout the class. Peter was grateful that they didn’t know who it was from. He still felt his face heat with embarrassment.

Ned gave him a look of empathy.

Peter was never going to live this down. He was heated. How dare Tony? He was always preaching at him to stay off his phone while in school and now look what he had done!

~

“You got me in trouble at school because you couldn’t just wait until I got out of school to text me. No, why would you do that? Now the whole class thinks I’m in trouble and I didn’t even do anything wrong last night!” Peter snapped coming into the lab after school. He didn’t pause to drop his stuff or look around just kept lashing out, “I’m just saying that you’re the one always telling me to focus on school and then you go and distract me from it. You know what? You can fix it with my teacher. I’m not going to do it myself. I wasn’t the one at fault. AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT YOU KNOW THAT SOMEONE TELLING ME THEY NEED TO TALK AND NOT SAYING WHY MAKES ME ANXIOUS AND THAT WAS PLAIN MEAN!

Peter finally paused for air and then noticed that it wasn’t just Tony in the lab.

“That was fantastic. Keep going.” Rhodey laughed.

“I’d like to hear the rest too.” Steve agreed.

“You really texted him during class?” Natasha glanced at Tony.

“Knowing he would get in trouble?” Bruce sighed.

“Not cool, man. NOT cool.” Clint told Tony.

“NOW. I’m starving and crabby so I’m going to get a snack and take a nap.” Peter turned on his heel and walked out of the lab heading to the penthouse kitchen.

“Remember when there was a time when no one would have dared to speak to me like that?” Tony asked the others, “I kind of miss that.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Bruce asked.

“I’m going to talk to the kid. I have no idea what he’s even talking about.” Tony put down his tools and looked at the team, “Also don’t touch my stuff. Actually everyone just leave. I never told any of you to come down here anyway. You just all wandered in.”

~

Tony found Peter in the kitchen heating up leftovers from the night before, “I was planning to eat that, but go right ahead.”

“No. You weren’t. You hate leftovers.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Want to calmly talk about what happened?” Tony grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and tossed it to the kid.

“I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Probably not.” Tony agreed.

“I just got mad. They made me read your message out loud in class.”

“I’m sure that was upsetting.” Tony empathized.

“Can you please only text or call if it’s an emergency?” Peter pulled the food out of the microwave.

“Sure thing, Kiddo. Problem, I didn’t text you this afternoon.” Tony frowned.

“Well unless there is another Tony Stark in my contacts…” Peter rolled his eyes.

Tony pulled out his phone, “Oh my gosh. I had typed that out days ago and it never sent. It’s from the day you were out late patrolling.”

“Great so I got in trouble over a miscommunication. Fan-Freaking-TASTIC!” Peter stabbed at the chicken on his plate.

  
  


“Maybe it’ll give you a reputation as a bad boy and all the girls will want you?” Tony asked, stealing a piece of chicken off Peter’s plate.

“Doubtful.” Peter sighed.

“I’ll make it up to you with a movie night.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

“With popcorn?” Peter questioned.

“Is there any other way?”

~

Tony had a sleeping teenager against one shoulder and Pepper falling asleep on the other side. He should tell everyone that it was time for bed but he wanted to soak in this moment just a little while longer. The whole team was watching the movie quietly and every once in a while someone would make a comment or laugh softly.

“I should go to sleep.” Pepper said quietly next to him.

“Yeah. I should wake the kid and tell him to move to his room.” Tony smiled at the sleeping teenager who mumbled something in his sleep about Ned.

“Five more minutes.” Pepper laid her head back against his shoulder.

“Sounds like the best kind of plan.”

“You’ve gone soft, man.” Rhodey whispered.

“I know. You should try it sometime.” Tony teased.

“I just might…” Rhodey said seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
